Of Unnatural amusements, Desperate coalitions, and Little Tsuna
by cywcyan
Summary: In which 6 years old Tsuna is extremely lazy and sadistic and his older brother, 12 years old Giotto is precious to a fault. Together, they spend their lives with their barbaric and destructive friends and undergoing inconceivable events that would blow a normal person's head.
1. Aspirin

**Of Unnatural amusements, Desperate coalitions, and Little Tsuna  
**

* * *

**Summary: In which 6 years old Tsuna is extremely lazy and sadistic and his older brother, 12 years old Giotto is precious to a fault. Together, they spend their lives with their barbaric and destructive friends and undergoing inconceivable events that would blow a normal person's head.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters. Just the plot of this ff.**

* * *

**i. Aspirin /****ˈasp(ə)rən/**\- _**n. **__a synthetic compound used medicinally to relieve mild or chronic pain and to reduce fever and inflammation._

Giotto's eyesight was blurry, his face and body burning, his head aching and he felt nausea overcoming him. He wanted to throw up, he wanted something cold, He wanted the pain to go away.

"You have a fever," His mother, Nana informed with worry," Don't worry, Gio-kun. I'll go buy medicine right now so please, just hold on okay? Is there something you want me to buy?"

"Mmm… I-ice cream…"

"You're not allowed to eat something cold, Gio-kun!" Nana scolded, her lips turning into a pout, "Oh yes, how about a pudding?"

"Mmkay… Hurry up… And come ba- ACHOO!" The poor boy sneezed, his eyes teary and his nose, runny.

"I got it, I'll let Tsu-kun look out for you!" His mother clapped her hands as if it was a good idea and exited the room. A few seconds later, A child half his age entered, His brown hair sticking out in every direction.

The boy walked towards him and touched his forehead with his chubby and little hand, "Hot." The boy then shook his hand in attempt to cool it off.

Giotto only watched when Tsuna went to the closet and grabbed a futon, his little figure dispersing the futon on the wooden floor. When he was finished, he entered the covers… and slept. The older brother wanted to let a tear spill from his eyes—not that he was expecting anything from Tsuna since he was mostly like that for the past six years that he spent with him.

"T-tsuna.. could you get me that glass of water in the desk?" Giotto pleaded, faking a cough so that his brother would feel guilty even for a slightest—

"No."

"… please?"

"No."

Giotto wanted to cry. He sat up from his bed, pain shooting up from various parts of his body and feeling dizzy by the sudden action, _'Hold it in, Giotto. You can do this! Just grab that water and return to bed and wait for mom to come home!'_  
**  
**He went to fetch the water, his legs trembling in every step he took. At least the floor was cold.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

_'Huh?'_ Giotto tilted his head on the side and was met by a flash, making him close his eyes. What he saw after the blinding flash afterwards was his brother, holding a camera and directing it to him.

"Nice expression." Tsuna commented like he was a photographer of a model, "G-san would probably buy this photo for Ten thousand yen."

"Tsuna… W-what are you…" Tsuna removed himself from the covers and gently clutched his brother's arm, An adorable smile making its way into his face, "Now, dear brother, all you need to do is to rest and leave everything to your little brother."

Giotto was then pushed by Tsuna back to his bed. If the blonde wouldn't have felt so weak, he would have ran for his life because that smile wasn't anything to joke about.

The six year old child then made his way into the desk and fetched the glass of water, trudging back to his sick older brother who was by now praying that nothing bad would happen to him. "E-err, thanks Tsuna.."

"Of course, I would do everything for brother!"

The 360° change of Tsuna's attitude was starting to worry the blonde, but he was very thirsty at the moment—he'll deal about his little brother's evil plans after he finished drinking the water.

After gulping the liquid in one go, he gave the glass to Tsuna (who was still smiling suspiciously) and laid back to the warm bed.

"Gio-nii," Tsuna started and Giotto looked at him, _'Be prepared of what's to come Giotto! I know you can do it!'_ The younger brother then raised his hand and showed him a white tablet. "Do you know what this is?"

"A medicine?"

"This, you see, is called an 'Aspirin'. Do you know what an Aspirin is?" Tsuna asked, a not-so innocent smile crawling up on his expression.

Giotto reluctantly shook his head, _'I have a bad feeling.'_

"Then another question," Tsuna proceeded, his smiling closed eyes opening and looking at his eyes was like looking at the depths of hell, " Did you know that I put this in that glass of water?"

**!**

The blonde stared at the brunette, eyes wide and filled with horror and jaws dropping. "U-uh, what does it do?"

" It's a poison that kills you within an hour after taking it. It's usually used in suicides and stuffs."

**!**

Giotto reflexively touched his throat. Oh no, was he going to die? He still wanted to live! He still wanted to be in the middle school, high school and go to college, work, have a girl friend, marry, give birth to a son or a daughter, see his child's growth, see his child marry, retire, and only die when he is an old man already and surrounded by his grandchildren! "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Out of nowhere, Tsuna handed him a telephone, "Call your friends now because you won't be able to speak with them anymore after an hour."

The older Sawada of the two was now crying—his snot dripping from his nose and mixing with the tears that cascaded like a waterfall in his eyes. He sniffed countless of times before he dialed a number, It rang countless of times before the other line picked it up, "H-hello?"

_"Giotto? What's wrong? Are you crying?" _As expected of G, sharp at any times.

"J-just remember G that you're one of my close friends. *sniff* Although you're always hot-headed and I have to stop you from eradicating a place which I find exasperating every single time, You still stood beside me when I was in trouble and we went through thick and thin with our friends. I-I… I'm really glad to be your friend, G. Th-thanks for—ACHOO! –Everything that you have done so far… Good bye."

_"O-oi Giotto, what the hell is happeni—"_

Giotto hung up the phone. He doesn't need to hear his friend speak, He knows deep in his heart that his friend felt the same. He dialed the next number that came into mind,

_"Prrt, Prrt—Clank. Hello? Who is this- degozaru?" _

"A-Asari *sniff* I—" Giotto started, thinking of what he wanted to tell his friend before he departs from this world.

"_What's wrong Giotto? Your voice sounds rough, are you sick-degozaru?"_

"Asari… thank you for being a nice friend. You were always the peace maker and you were always smiling, and that's what I like about you. Even though you play too much flute and my ears are being killed, I still think of you as one of my close friends. Don't forget our friendship, okay? I really value it. G-good bye… *sniff*"

He then hung up, knowing that Asari wanted to reply to his last words but didn't let him. The next one was,

"H-hello, *sniffle* This is Giotto…"

_"Gio? Did you decide to return ore-sama's sweets that you borrowed yesterday—"_

Clank.

Giotto slammed the phone down, his cry intensifying, "L-Lampo is so mean, even though I'm dying and he's—*sniffs*"

The phone then rang, as the blonde picked it up—If it was Asari or G, he'd hung up the phone instantly. It was hard letting go of someone, especially when you're very close to them.

"Hello?"

_"Nufufufufu, I heard that you gave G and Asari strange phone calls, Giotto."_

Giotto put the phone down, making the line dead and the conversation over. He'd hung up the phone instantly for Daemon, although for a completely different reason.

The last person was…

"H-hello, This is Giotto from the Sawada…"

_"Hn."_

"Is this Alaude speaking?"

_"Hn."_

"Alaude, I—about you—" Giotto could hear the other side of the line dying. Countless "Prrts" was registered by his ears as he covered his face with a pillow, "Why! *sniffles* Why couldn't you at least hear me out until the bitter end, Alaude?! Why?!"

"Are you done?" He could hear his brother questioning while yawning widely, quite amused by the show but getting bored of it already.

"Mom—?! Oh no, I need to tell mom my final words!" Giotto could feel himself getting really dizzy… and sleepy. What was going on?

"Oh, and before you die, The medicine would force you to sleep for the remaining half an hour, so…" Tsuna trailed, his arms folded in his chest, "Hmm… Well, let me hear what you wanted to tell mom. I'll just convey it to her."

"P-please, Tsuna. Tell her that I really love her, and that she's the world's greatest mother. Tell her that I've enjoyed the past 12 years that I was with her. Also, tell father that despite being absent all the time, I still love him and I enjoy every moment that he comes back here… And also, Tsunayoshi, despite the fact that you were the one who gave me that poison, I still think of you as a brother and love you. Thank you for everything nice that you have done even though it's much fewer than the number of the mean ones…" Giotto's pair of sky-blue eyes drooped as he tried to blink it, "I… truly enjoyed my life even though… It's so short…"

The older Sawada, by now, was softly snoring. How funny, he even had a hard time sleeping because of head ache. It must have been because he was going to die…

* * *

"I'm back!" Sawada Nana cheerfully called out as she entered the house. She saw that Tsuna was watching tv, as if he was enjoying the show, in which was rare because the younger Sawada was quite a peculiar child—different from other children. Let's just say that his sense of humor is much more similar to a psychopath's, rather than a normal child his age.

"Tsu-kun, where's Gio-kun?"

"Welcome back. He's in his own room, I gave him Aspirin."

"You had one? Oh my, I even went to the supermarket to fetch him medicine. How's he doing?" She asked, putting down the bags she brought on the kitchen table.

"Fine. I checked his temperature after he fell asleep and it considerably dropped down. It'll probably be gone after tomorrow." Replied Tsuna, whose eyes' still glued to the television, remembering his brothers "last words" and stifling a laughter.

Nana couldn't help but giggle. Tsuna was like a fully grown adult. She was glad that she could have a bright and caring child like him. "I'll check Gio-kun for a moment, okay? I'll cook lunch afterwards. I brought pudding, I'll just refrigerate them. Just get one when you felt like eating them, okay?"

Tsuna nodded as his mother went upstairs. When he was sure that the woman couldn't hear him anymore, he strolled towards the telephone and dialed a number.

_Prrt, Clank.  
_

"Hibari Alaude," The younger Sawada started, "I have the goods."

_"Hn. Hand them over to me tomorrow at school. I'll drop the payment on your family's bank account."_

Tsuna then turned the camera on and looked at Giotto's different expressions—when the blonde was horrified, miserably crying, sleeping in peace, etc.,etc. "I got it. I'll print all the pictures and hand them to you tomorrow."

_"Good. Deal closed."_

_Prrt, Prrt, Prrt.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: First KHR fanfiction. I really have nothing to say, Just that they're a _bit _too OOC here. But hey, that spices up the things right? This is just a chick plot which came out of its shell minutes ago. And yes, I'm using a dictionary. The next is B... I still need to think of what word would be appropriate for the second chapter that starts with B. Oh, and please R&amp;R! I hope that you'd look forward to the next chapter!**_  
_


	2. Bloodbath

**ii. Bloodbath /****ˈblədˌbaTH/-**_** n.**_ _an event or situation in which many people are killed in a violent manner._

"Hmm, so that was what happened yesterday…" A (pink) red-haired 12 years old comprehended the situation along with the rest of the older Sawada's friends who came to listen to their friend's excuse and dilemma.

"Y-yeah. Tsuna's so cruel! To think that he'd trick me that the Aspirin is a poison!" Giotto visibly pouted, displeased at his brother's antics. Maybe, the younger Sawada just enjoys seeing him in pain? But when he heard that Aspirin was actually a medicine to subside his sickness, he had a feeling that Tsuna was also worried at his well-being and he couldn't bring himself to get angry at him.

"But Giotto," G started, a dark aura that indicates death surfacing on his back as he flung an arm on his friend's shoulder, glaring at him menacingly with a smirk that doesn't really help reduce Giotto's nervousness at the moment, "I see that you were annoyed _every single time_, huh?"

"W-wait a moment G, time out! That was just on a spur of a moment! I—"

"So your ears were being killed-_degozaru_?" Asari, another friend of his who had a dark hair, questioned the blonde. Unlike G who took it out in his usual violent manner, Asari took it by heart and was significantly depressed by it, "I'm sorry, Giotto. I won't play flute anymore-_degozaru_….."

" No, you're just fine the way you are, Asari! I didn't intend to say it like that! I was just sick, that's all!" The blonde excused, regretting that he poured all of his feelings when he called. _'Damn, those words were the unspeakable portion of my heart that must never be spoken!'_

"What I couldn't understand is, why hadn't I received a call from you yesterday, Giotto. Perhaps the oath that we, best friends, made was merely one-sided and you do not consider me as one." Knuckle commented, his voice unusually low and his usual tag line "to the limit", missing from his sentence.

"T-that's not true, Knuckle! I do consider you as one of my best friends! I just know that you have a training session with your little brother (Ryohei) and I was reluctant to call you or not and in the end I decided against it!" The blonde was speaking so fast as he stumbled on the words he found hanging on his tongue, _'Shoot, There's no way that I could tell him that I forgot about him, right?'_

" So that was what happened? I thought that you just wanted to escape the reality that you have to return ore-sama's candies." Lampo, a green-haired 12 year old stated as a matter of fact with a bored pretext. "Oh, and my candies?"

"What are you saying, Lampo? We still have so many problems! There's the government, the society—"

"You could say a much more better excuse, you know?" Lampo pushed a pinky on his ear and stuck it out, blowing to remove the small ear wax that he managed to get. "So, I heard that you also called him and he did the same thing to you that he did to me?"

"Nufufufufufu, certainly. I was quite surprised to hear the other line being slammed." Daemon, another "friend" that had a hair style similar to that of a melon, shared his experience. Unlike Giotto's other friends who were hurt (even if they don't show it) about Giotto's words (and actions), Daemon was amused.

"Wait—You can't hear the phone being slammed—"

"I had a feeling that you slammed it. Nufufufu, I did not, by any means, stand on your neighbor's roof and look at you with a binocular as you writhe in pain."

"D-Daemon, you—"Giotto didn't continue his words anymore as he sighed in hopelessness. Was Daemon always watching him? Or perhaps, that was the only time? "Oh, and Alaude!"

"Yeah, what about him?" G asked, his anger now diminishing.

"I haven't even finished speaking and he hung up!"

"Oh, speak of the devil…" Ahead of them, leaning on a wall, was a boy with platinum blonde hair colour. It was like he was waiting for something…

"Alaude, why didn't you let me finish speaking yesterday?" Giotto stomped towards him and Alaude on the other hand, just replied with a, "Hn."

Giotto felt his brain bloodclotting at the male's answer. When he opened his mouth again, Alaude cut his words off, "Where's your brother?"

"H-huh?" Giotto was confused. Did he mean Tsuna? What business does he have with Tsuna?

"Don't let me repeat my words, herbivore, or I'll arrest you."

"E-err, he had something to take care off when I left the house so I went ahead. He would be coming any moment now. Why?"

"None of your business." Alaude finished the conversation and walked away coolly.

"What was that all about?" G asked more to nobody than with Giotto while the blonde shrugged. Because really, if Giotto knew that Tsuna was currently mass printing the pictures he took yesterday, Giotto wouldn't go ahead the elementary school without the brunette in tow.

"So, are you planning anything?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Lampo?"

"About your brother. It's common sense that once you trick someone, You repay it back. Isn't it?"

"I don't know, I think I really shouldn't…" _'Because I'm sure, It'll backfire on me..'_ Giotto thought grimly.

"Give him a taste of his own medicine! A bloodbath, I say!" G exclaimed in excitement, wanting to see the look on defeat in Tsuna's face. Most of the time, the younger Sawada sported a poker face because it takes to much muscle (as he claimed) to smile and he couldn't understand why Hayato was so preoccupied with serving the brunette when he looks so weak.

"Bloodbath, huh?" Giotto thought carefully, and after a minute or two, he looked at his comrades with a strained smile, "Okay, let's do it. I want to get back at him anyway."

"Let's start, shall we?" Asari smiled, also having the same thoughts as G since after Takeshi met Tsuna, Takeshi wasn't only talking about baseball anymore as usual, instead, It was half baseball and the other half was all about Tsuna. Was the kid that charismatic, perhaps?

* * *

"You're carrying a lot than usual, Tsuna. What's that paper bag for?" Yamamoto Takeshi, a 6 years old with short raven hair asked the brunette, who was hugging a huge brown paper bag on his arms.

"Goods to deliver." Was the short answer that Tsuna uttered.

"Let me carry that paper bag for you, Tsunayoshi-sama!" Gokudera Hayato, another 6 years old with silver hair, offered with open arms. The brunette shook his head no and said that he would be fine. Hayato, being a faithful servant he is, cried at his boss' splendor and strength, repeating that Tsuna was a perfect being.

Tsuna, on the other hand, can't let his friends see the contents of the paper bag, because Hayato and Takeshi tend to spill secrets unknowingly.

They later met up with their other friends who are all 6 years old just like them: A silver-haired kid who kept punching the air—Sasagawa Ryohei, Twins who has the same hairstyle, The male having a heterochromatic eye of blue and red whose name is Rokudo Mukuro and the female, having an eyepatch with skull pattern who has the name of Chrome Dokuro. There was also a male who had a shiny black hair with sea green pair of orbs, who was known to us as Lambo Bovino.

" LIL' SAWADA! WHAT'S WRONG TO THE EXTREME, MAKING US GATHER HERE BEFORE GOING TO CLASS?" Ryohei's voice boomed, making the other kids who were with him, flinch.

"Well you see," Tsuna started, putting the down the paper bag on the ground and clipping it with his legs, "My brother and his friends wanted to play a game with us. It's called a 'bloodbath'. All we need to do is defend ourselves."

" Kufufufu, you're not telling me that Daemon is also a part of this game." Mukuro mentioned, because really, the game is plain silly. Giotto must have wanted to revenge on what it is that Tsuna had done. It was always Giotto's reason when he wanted to play a "game" with Tsuna.

"In which, regretfully, he is. So, how about it, you guys? Do you wanna play?"

The kids cheered in agreement, making other kids look at them and also cheer when they have no idea what it is that they're cheering for.

**Attempt #1**

Tsuna and his other friends entered the elementary building, they headed to their respective shoe lockers to change their outdoors shoe with the indoors one. Tsuna was about to open his locker when he saw something seeping out from it.

"Hayato." Tsuna called out to the silver-headed who was now done putting on his shoes and looking at him with a beam, "Could you open my locker? I think it's stuck…" He smoothly lied.

"Sure, anything for you, Tsunayoshi-sama!" Gokudera opened the locker without a hint of suspicion and when he did, It blew up. The locker and Hayato were now the color of charcoal. The explosion did not hurt at all but Hayato's pride was. He then screamed, "Who's the bastard who dared put an explosive on Tsunayoshi-sama's locker?! COME OUT YOU WEAKLING!"

The other kids were now looking at him, scared and the others started crying.

G was hiding on a pillar of a building, looking at his little brother's black-stained face and laughing out loud. "H-holy shit! Ahahahahahaha—" He then took out his phone and took a picture of Hayato's face, sending it to his little sister, Bianchi, who he was sure would be overjoyed when she would see.

"G, we didn't do this to laugh at your little brother's face. We did this to laugh at _my _little brother's face." Giotto, who was beside G reminded his red-haired friend who was dying in hysteria.

Giotto then took out his notebook and crossed out the Attempt 1. Well, that was just the start…

**Attempt #2**

Tsuna and the gang were now walking by the corridor, chattering about what just happened as Hayato was busy wiping his pitch black face with a pure white towel.

"THAT WAS FUNNY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei commented with a yell, while Lambo covered his ears with his palms, "Don't be too loud, Lawn head. We're stealing more attention when you speak that way." Lambo complained.

When they were about to go up the stairs, they could hear something loud that was approaching.

**!**

"Takeshi, here." Tsuna handed his baseball freak of a friend a wooden sword. The raven-haired child was baffled at first, looking at Tsuna then back at the wooden sword, "What's this for Tsuna?"

"Defense."

After the brunette said the word, Lambo was thrown out of the stairs, his face embedded with a… pie?

That was the cue that the lot became aware of the impending danger (of falling in the stairs because of a pie) as they started avoiding the oncoming ones that fell like a rain from upstairs.

"IS IT THE SAME BASTARD?" Hayato asked, pissed because he sure has had enough with that incident in the locker. Suddenly, they could hear their female friend slightly shriek, as Mukuro looked back to see that Chrome was falling (slow motion) from the stairs.

"Chrome!" Mukuro shouted, stretching out his hand. "N-nii-sama!" The girl responded as she continuously fell and when she did….

"GUPYYAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Mukuro exhaled in relief. At least Lambo was useful. He then shot back a glare at the end of the upstairs, smirking menacingly and promising the one who hit Chrome with a pie, great pain and utmost misery.

The bullet-like pie stopped raining, and what they saw was a humongous pie twice their size and being smothered by that means dying.

"I won't let you!" Takeshi's soft brown hues became sharp, as he positioned the wooden sword to swing at the humongous pie. When the pie was already dawning at them, Mukuro produced an illusion of daggers, being pointed at the pie as he shot it, making it's descending slower. This time Takeshi charged at the pie, "Shigure Soen Ryu, First offensive form: Shajiku no Ame!"

The pie was split into two as it completely fell, Tsuna and the others managing to evade before the half of the pie hits them.

"Woah, that was close!" Yamamoto wiped off a bead of sweat in his forehead.

"JUST WHAT WAS THAT TO THE EXTREME?"

"Idiot lawn-head, It's obvious that somebody's targeting our lives!"

"But who?"

The once straightened thin lips of Tsuna tugged upwards and into a smirk, " The bloodbath has begun since earlier." He informed, and the rest then realized that it was their siblings (who were referred as Giotto's "friends" by Tsuna) who attacked them.

"So that explosion in your locker earlier—" Hayato then gritted his teeth," That Damn G! I'll make him pay for this!"

"Aniki, as I remember, was currently obsessed with creating pies." Takeshi reminisced, remembering Asari baking pies and letting him and his father taste it for the preparation in a test for Home Economics since the older Yamamoto failed not once, but twice at the said subject.

"But I think he can't create a large pie like that…." Chrome shared her opinion, having a suspicion to which was cleared when her brother spoke.

"Kufufufu, It must have been Daemon's illusion." Mukuro confirmed, ready to killhis older brother because he had a nerve to hit their little sister with a pie.

"So that means that we just have to prepare. Man, this spells trouble.." Lambo sighed in annoyance.

They then proceeded to get to their classroom, their muscles tense because they might be ambushed again.

Asari was hiding behind a door, blinking once, then twice—quite startled at something.

"What's wrong Asari? I know that we failed but—" Giotto started but was cut off by Asari himself.

"Takeshi used Shigure Soen Ryu…" Asari's expression changed from a surprised one to a delighted one as his head snapped to Giotto and he was almost jumping in sheer joy, "Giotto, My brother just used Shigure Soen Ryu! I must let father know immediately!" Asari ran, forgetting to add the usual "degozaru" in his sentence.

"Wait a moment, Asari! Class is starting—"

"Nufufufu, that was an interesting display indeed. I would have never thought that Mukuro had gotten this strong. By the way, Giotto," Daemon shot Giotto a glare, "The pie that hit Chrome was yours, right?"

The older Sawada stepped backwards, his palm facing in front to show that he didn't mean any harm, _'Shit, he saw that?'_

The only thing one could hear beyond the closed door was a scream and cry for help and an eerie laughter that could make one's hair stand on ends.

**Attempt #3**

"Are you taking part in this?" G asked the oldest Sasagawa, hands positioned in his hips.

"I don't think so. I do not wish to hurt kids to the limit." Knuckle answered honestly, nodding at his own verdict.

"You're basically implying that we enjoy hurting kids." Giotto muttered under his breath, "And we're kids too, If any of you are not forgetting."

"Can we do anything? The author of this story doesn't how to portray us more childishly, much less our little brothers who are like, six. This is why amateurs are such a pain." Lampo, casually breaking the fourth wall, showed them a marble. "I'll use this."

"Tch, show off."

"How are you going to use a marble?"

"Just watch ore-sama and marvel at my incredible victory!" Lampo snorted in arrogance. G and Giotto have a bad feeling about this….

"Hmp, they're not ambushing us anymore?" Hayato questioned nobody in particular, expecting an agreement with the rest of the kids that was with him and his Tsunayoshi-sama. What he didn't expect was a lot of marbles flooding over the corridor like crazy. _'What the fuck—'_

"Who's attack is this?" Takeshi asked with a smile on his face, enjoying that his feet are particularly buried in marbles.

"Must have been Lampo. He's the only one who uses this technique!" Lambo yelled in response to Takeshi's question, trying to figure out how to get to the classroom safe and sound.

"LOOK AT THAT, THE MARBLES ARE FLYING TO THE EXTREME!"

**! ! !**

Another set of marble swatted their body as they either groaned in pain or cussed vehemently (in Hayato and Mukuro's case) as they ran away from the source of the marble-shooting. Their progress on running was slow since the marbles that buried their feet were heavy and slippery—in any case, It was hindering their escape.

"That goddamn brother!" Lambo managed to curse before being smacked by a marble on the head and swept away on the sea of marbles.

Lampo's ambush was very effective—Giotto noted, because he could see that his little brother was quite troubled by it, his face morphing in frustration and anger—not an expression that you could see a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi wearing every day.

Tsuna squeezed the paper bag on his arms, unhappy at his brother's third approach of revenge. His left leg stepped backwards as he stumbled upon a marble that made him lose his balance and slip ungracefully.

Everything went quiet after that. Tsuna's friends stopped their movements as they stared at the brunette. The flying marbles that whacked around them and the wall halted too. This is when the moment of silence is being feasted.

Tsuna doesn't really care being embarrassed. He's used to it since retorting to the teacher or defending himself from the bullies was such a bother. They even call him _"dame"_ when actually, he's just plain lazy. Returning to the point, Tsuna can't feel the paper bag in his grasp as he immediately stood up, ignoring the marbles and looked for the bag. If he can't find it, his transaction with Alaude would be invalid and printing the pictures again would be too tiresome.

Giotto prevented himself from laughing too loud with his hands covering his mouth as G, Daemon and Lampo did the same. Knuckle only shook his head as he walked away, retreating before he gets into any more trouble in which Kyoko, his little sister, wouldn't like at all.

That was the right choice.

"Buwahahaha, did you see that?! It's clearly my victory—"

**Crack. Crack.**

After hearing the sound, Lampo rigidly turned his head as if it was rusted—G's face paled, Daemon squeaking out a breathless "Uh oh" with a forced smile and Giotto, turning the same shade as Daemon's hair with every muscle of his body quivering.

**CRACK.**

The wall where they hid now had a crack that stretched up from the floor to the ceiling. The origin of the crack was a small but chubby hand that one could conclude as feeble when it wasn't breaking the wall at the moment.

The younger Sawada stepped out, his smirk extending from ear to ear, his eyes squinted in pure hatred as the four figures that were the suspects from the incident were reflected on his pair of orange-brown orbs.

To say that the four were scared is a great understatement—They were terrified to the point that they found themselves immobile because of fear.

" Let me teach you a real blood bath, stupid brats." Tsuna hissed under his breath, as he ferociously pounced at his three seniors and his older brother. The school then erupted with a huge variety of screams that could only mean nothing but something unimaginable was being done to them.

* * *

Tsuna fished his phone from his pocket (Nana deemed that it was necessary in case of emergencies) and dialed a number. There wasn't a single beep as it was promptly answered by the other line, "The goods are missing. I request men to search for it."

_"The paper bag with the goods was thrown outside the window. I managed to secure it so the transaction is still working." _The person from the other line, who as we know by now could be no one but Alaude, responded as countless "beeps" then inundated Tsuna's hearing.

The brunette closed his eyes and left the bloody scene, "I worked hard for nothing."

Giotto, Lampo, Daemon and G were left on the floor, sprawled and swearing that crossing the youngest Sawada is something that only an insane person could do.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to say that I want to update every day but I might not be able to keep this promise. I suck at keeping promises. Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! I was really happy that people seemed to like my first KHR ff!**

**Replies:**

**inkvader zim: Ikr? This could pass up as a Dark!Tsuna ff! XDDD**

**amvman52: You are the brilliant one, good sir. XD Please look forward to the upcoming chapters!**

**NaruLoveAnime: Omg really? I'm inlove with you too for being inlove with the story XD Am srsly glad that it was to you liking! And YEP, AM UPDATIN' RN.**

**Please R&amp;R! Thank you very much for reading!**


	3. Omake 1: Bloodbath Aftermath

**Omake #1**

**i. In the Gokudera's case**

Hayato stalked towards his house after he and the rest of the gang split on their way home. He admitted that the day was quite hectic, but seeing his boss' marvelous glory in beating up his brother and his friends who were the ones who started the bloodbath. "Those pea-brains deserved Tsunayoshi-sama's fist!" He exclaimed to himself.

When he arrived on their mansion's (Their house in Japan is a branch, their main house is located in Italy, where it is not a house anymore, but a castle) doorstep, he could hear something clattering just beyond the door and a long screech that horribly resembles his brother.

He then slammed the door for entrance, _'Don't tell me—'_

The silverette dashed towards the kitchen and was welcomed by a sight: G slumped on the ground, passed out with a violet cake shoved in his wide-open mouth.

"Damn, why did you feed him with your poison cooking, aneki?! I still haven't gotten my revenge on him and he's already passed out on me!" Hayato pointed his index finger and scolded the perpetrator, A young girl with pink hair, who was cooking something on the pot.

His sister, Bianchi, was unnaturally quiet for once as she stirred the dark-ish, absolutely non-edible liquid on the pot. She spoke after a minute of silence, "It's his fault."

"Huh? Why? Did he do something to you?"

Bianchi turned the stove off and lifted the pot with her gloved hands on its handle and turned to Hayato's direction, "Now Hayato, all you need to do is to dip your head on this pot."

"H-huh?! What the hell are you—"

"G-nii sent me a picture of your charcoal like face and he didn't understand…. He didn't understand that it would hurt me when I see such a treasure in a meager screen of a phone—"

"G, you bastard! So this is your fault!"

"—which is why I punished him. Now, Hayato, let me, your beloved sister, have fun too!"

The chase then began as Hayato ran as far as he could with his sister, just behind him holding the pot, "If I dip my head in there, forget my face turning black, It would turn red because my facial skin would be removed! And why the fuck can you run so fast when you're even carrying that heavy abomination?!"

"I can run as fast as any Olympic track players when I know that its consequences could be seeing your face as beautiful as that. " Bianchi then sped up and caught up with her short-legged brother who by now had a look of horror seemingly etched on his face permanently.

"Ha-ya-to." His sister slowly formed his name in every syllable with her lips sweetly, that it could almost be freakish and Hayato is seriously scared at the moment.

"Oh shi—GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**ii. In the Yamamoto's case**

"To think that Takeshi indeed used Shigure Soen Ryu… how did he even know how to use it in the first place? Did you show him its moves even once?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Takeshi and Asari's father asked his oldest son with a knife chopping a fish on hand.

"No, I most definitely did not-_degozaru_. It was much to my surprise when he suddenly used the first offensive form and I could not understand how he was able to know about it."

"Why did Takeshi used the Shigure Soen, anyway? Did something happen?"

Asari visibly flinched. If he was to tell his father that he attacked his six years old younger brother with a pie, his father might be disappointed at him. "E-err.." All Asari could do was turn his head on the side and… whistle.

Tsuyoshi heaved a sigh, "So _something _did happen. By the way, the class is already starting right? Why are you back here?"

Asari suddenly realized that he had just left the school before the bell rung and might accidentally had skipped a class. The only thing the older of the Yamamoto could do was panic and prance around. Tsuyoshi could only hopelessly smile at his son's antics, "What are you doing, hurry up and go now!"

"Y-yes! Certainly-_degozaru_!"

* * *

**iii. In the Kokuyo's case**

"Oh, you're already back, Mukuro-sama?" A six years old child with blonde hair and sharp canine teeth asked Mukuro, who dumped his bag on a couch and sat there, exasperated. His younger sister, Chrome, tagged along and also sat beside him.

"You seem rather tired, Mukuro-sama, Chrome. Did something happen?" Another child of the same age appeared out of nowhere while playing with a yoyo.

"Yes, and it appears that a certain melon head is involved in it." Mukuro's smile twitched in annoyance as he reminisced what happened earlier.

"Daemon-sama is? Well, that's nothing unusual." The one with the yoyo, Chikusa, pushed his glasses back, too used of the things including Mukuro and Chrome's elder brother.

"Nufufufufu, you shouldn't talk about your brother behind his back, you know." Daemon materialzed on the corner of the room as he sauntered towards the children.

"How dare you hit Chrome with the pie."

"The pie I threw did not hit anyone, that was Giotto's pie." Daemon reasoned when chrome made his way to him. He then crouched so his eye level would be the same as his sister's. "I'm sorry, Chro—"

SMACK.

Ken, the boy with canine teeth and Chikusa gaped at what was unfolding in front of them. Chrome… just did an uppercut on Daemon?!

Daemon was dumbstruck, trying to figure out what had happened. His precious and kind little sister would never _ever _hurt anyone. Was his sister so angry during that pie incident earlier? What should he do for his sister to forgive him? Had his sister finally become rebellious after spending her time with Mukuro? Millions of questions flooded on Daemon's spade as Mukuro couldn't hold on any longer and burst into laughter.

The older regained his reasoning as he glared at his younger brother, frowning for once. Of course, his Chome wouldn't possibly hurt him. "Nufufufu, where is Chrome?"

"Kufufu, she tagged along with Elena and headed home first. Elena heard about the situation and is quite angry of you, Daemon Spade."

Daemon paled after his brother's words as he stood up, "Nufufufu, I forgot that I still have a business to take care of." He then disappeared with the mist.

"Woah, he's really so stuck up about Elena-san." Ken could only blinked multiple of times at the display. "Oh, and I haven't realized at all that Chrome was an illusion! As expected of Mukuro-sama!"

"Chrome" turned to face them, and the two were shocked when she was on the verge of crying. "I-I-I just.. hit n-nii-sama…"

Mukuro then embraced the poor girl who was breaking into tears, "I'm sorry for asking to let you do that. But you have to learn how to counterattack or he's not going to learn instead."

Chrome nodded her head in understanding. That was the first time she did something vicious to her older brother and honestly speaking, It felt good.**(A/N: Therefore the birth of Dark!Chrome. Haha, jk.)**

* * *

**iv. In the Sasagawa's case**

"Onii-chan, where did you get those wounds?" Kyoko, a girl with short orange hair, questioned Ryohei, who had bumps in his head due to the marbles.

"I GOT THIS WHEN THE MARBLES FLEW TO THE EXTREME!"

"Marbles?" Kyoko tilted her head like an owl, disbelieving at his brother's incredulous reason. "Does marbles fly?"

"It is when it is being thrown at you to the limit." Knuckle could only shake his head in his little brother's explanation. "I do hope though, that it ended well with Giotto and the others…"

If only you know what happened to them Knuckle, If only you know….

* * *

**v. In the Bovino's case **

Lampo plodded towards his room, absolutely drained after what had happened. Yes, his plan was brilliant and it succeeded. And yes, the youngest Sawada was merciless when he beat them up. He couldn't even comprehend why the youngest Sawada was _that _angry at them when normally, he's the type to ignore and remain passive as possible.

He entered his dark room and tossed his bag on the bed, _"Remind me to never make Sawada Tsunayoshi angry ever again or even If I have a thousand lives, It wouldn't be enough…"_

He then blindly looked for the remote, only to get a sharp and squashing feeling on his finger, "OOoww—what the heck—" When he gazed at his hand, he saw a mouse trap clipping four of his fingers, "What the hell is this doing here?"

He stepped backwards, only to slip with a what he could presume as an empty bottle because of the sound it made as he tripped, "Oh dang—" When he saw in the corner of his eyes that he was going to land on a soft armchair, he sighed in relief.

But his happiness was short-lived when he sat upon the armchair and noticed a prickling sensation against his butt, _'I-is this… A CACTUS?!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Mr. Bovino looked at the direction of the room where the scream came from as he was seated comfortably on a chair in the dining table, reading a newspaper, "What was that?"

"Nah, it's just a screaming, pathetic cat." Lambo, who was across the table, drank his hot chocolate, a satisfied smirk placed on his lips.

* * *

**vi. In the Hibari's case**

Alaude walked back home, carrying a brown paper bag. He didn't look like it, but he was happy. The pay might have been worth it. When he arrived on the house, he immediately strolled towards his bed room and looked at the "goods", only to find that it wasn't the goods.

Why had he been so careless? All he could see in the paper bag were papers—Wait, was this their upcoming tests on every subjects?—and he didn't even give a single care about what he had found. He clicked his tongue in displeasure.

He just left the paper bag in there to return to school once more to –hopefully—find the "goods" when he encountered his little brother on the corridor of their Japanese mansion, holding a… brown paper bag?

Kyoya, Alaude's little brother, almost slammed the paper bag to him, and uttered, "You dropped."

"Hn." Alaude then gazed at his brother's retreating back. Being a cautious person, Alaude knew that Kyoya went and saw the mass of pictures, but to think that he kept quiet. "Kyoya." He called out.

Kyoya stopped on his tracks but didn't look back. "Thanks." Alaude expressed his gratitude as he ambled back to his room. When he was out of sight, Kyoya pulled out a single piece of hard paper in his coat.

It was a picture. In there, was the angry face of the youngest Sawada, who was beating up four seniors. Hibari Kyoya could only smirk, _'I had my share, anyway'_

* * *

**vii. In the Sawada's case**

"You're still angry?" Tsuna mused at his brother's behavior, who was openly showing that he was aggravated.

"What happened at school exactly?" Nana queried, worried at his eldest son and curious at the same time because Giotto hardly pulls off such act since he was rarely angry.

"Nothing much. Just a little misunderstanding on my part." Tsuna answered, still staring at his brother, a smile of entertainment still gracing his lips.

"What we received was far from a _little misunderstanding_, tho." Giotto retorted, not meeting his brother's eyes.

Tsuna stood up from his chair and hugged his elder brother from behind, rubbing his face on his brother's cheek, "Aw, don't be so angry. I'll buy you ice cream, how's that sound?"

The blonde still pouted, but he slowly turned his gaze towards the brunette, whose beam could put the sun to shame, "….. I'll consider that…"

"How about the two of you buy outside and return here for dinner, hmm? I checked my bank account and noticed that there was additional money that was added. It might have been your father but he didn't call at all." The mother of the Sawada household pondered, her palm placed on her face. She then went to Giotto to give him the money needed.

The blonde jumped in joy as he ran in circles before heading to put on some shoes, "hurry up and put your shoes, Tsuna! Let's buy and eat afterwards."

"Coming." Tsuna replied shortly, appearing on the doorway and inserting his feet on his pair of outdoor shoes, _'As expected of Alaude, he works fast. And,' _He turned his head towards his brother who was tying the lace of his sneakers, _'such a simpleton.'_

Tsuna lightly snorted, but it didn't escape Giotto, "Did you just snort?"

"Did not."

"You did!"

"Did not."

And so, the banter went on and on as they headed towards the ice cream shop.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just an omake of the second chapter and I think I might have overdone it. Ahaha, sorry.**

**Replies:**

**inkvader zim: I made an omake but he didn't get to revenge at G (was about to) because our Lady poison Scorpion didn't allow it. =u=;**

**NaruLoveAnime: Ahaha, thanks a lot! I'm glad that I could get a positive review from you!**

**BloodyClownz13: OMG HOW COULD YOU CATCH UP SO EASILY. Yes, yes, He's met him before and that might have been Giotto's greatest fear.**

**Sadistic Sawada: Pftt, I know right. When I was writing him, I felt like I was writing Reborn, not Tsuna and that got me depressed because It was too OOC but then I was like, who cares? As long as I could produce crack XD**

**I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST: First of all, nice username bruh XD And thanks for loving him! I'll make sure you'll get to see more of him (and his sadism). This is an omake of the second chap but I think I'll be uploading the third one SOON.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED! I was happy that this received positive feedbacks! Please let me know of your opinion or if you have any questions. :'D IMMA ANSWER THEM TO MY FULLEST.**


End file.
